theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtly Jester
Courtly Jester is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Joker Card and is closely affiliated with Wonderland High, the main high school in Wonderland, as the student body president, which by Wonderland rules, also makes her said school's vice principal and principal. She was held in Wonderland Prison, doing her time to make up for the chaos that she's evoked upon Wonderland.1 Later, she was released and sent to Ever After High as a student with a legitimate destiny. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because of unrevealed reasons. Info Personality Courtly is the type to have an aggressive and assertive, power-hungry exterior and an insecure interior, often referring to herself as "lowly Courtly Jester". Her Joker heritage also makes her mischievous and a liar. She has no trouble twisting other's words. In "Way Too Wonderland", she is the head of a conspiracy against the Queen of Hearts, planning to overthrow her. As principal and vice-principal of Wonderland High and chief of prosecution at the school court, she has huge power over a significant part of Wonderland, as even the royal herald goes by her rules. However, a lot has changed since then. In her time at Wonderland Prison, Courtly claims to have rewritten her ways and promises to be good and make more friends. Appearance Courtly has short, cream yellow, pastel purple and blue-streaked hair styled in a one-sided fringe, covering her right eye. A portion of it is braided down the left side of her head. She has scarlet pink eyes and a cream yellow diamond painted around her left eye. Courtly has pale skin and sports an eccentric look. Interests Courtly enjoys playing croquet in the fields with her friends and she is said to be a natural at it. Story As it is perceived that the Joker Card is not really associated with any known fairytale, it is presumed that Courtly and her heritage originated from Wonderland, most likely as one of the Queen of Hearts card escort soldiers, specifically the Joker Card. In Ever After High She is the daughter of the Joker Card. Family She is the daughter of the Joker Card. Friends Duchess Swan is considered Courtly's best friend. She is also well acquainted with Raven Queen and Lizzie Hearts. Romance She has her eye on Alistair Wonderland. Major Battles * Courtly vs. Raven Queen and Sora * Courtly and Kaptain Krazee vs. Crona, Yoshino and Yoshinon * Courtly, Circus Freak Trio and Zombozo vs. Sora, Ben, Pit, Raven Queen and Madeline * Courtly, Nefera De Nile, and Gangreen Gang vs. Sora, Tecna, Powerpuff Girls, Ed and Raven Queen * Courtly vs. Ice King * Courtly, Kaptain Krazee and Sugar vs. Usopp, and Invisi Billy * Courtly, and Fuzzy Lumpkins vs. Pennywise the Clown vs. Owen, Noah and Bash * Courtly, Sora, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines vs. Bill Cipher * Courtly, Sora, and Miele vs. Very Good and Shu * Courtly, and Pinkie Pie vs. HIM * Courtly, Raven Queen, Stella and Hector vs. Dream Catcher * Courtly and Mirta vs. Pennywise vs. Kalua Shuzen * Courtly vs. Kaptain Krazee * Courtly and Selina vs. Bees * Courtly vs The Fool * (more coming soon...) Against, later ON Sora's Team As she still has a bit of powers she took from the Evil Queen's book, she joins Maleficent and Xehanort to eliminate the Team as Raven and Sora gave her a beating when she tried to steal the keyblade. Soon after being betrayed by Bill, she was saved by Sora and decided to make up for her misdeeds against the members she went up against. Category:Ever After High characters Category:Characters Category:Clowns Category:Villains Category:Darkness Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Cowards Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Females Category:Fashion characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teachers Category:School staff Category:School students Category:Corrupted characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Mattel characters Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Sadistic characters Category:English characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Pranksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Tricksters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Former Villains Category:Main Members Category:Hero Saints Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Sora's Elites Category:Thieves